


Jodidamente adorable

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: La nueva normalidad [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, Drama, Iruka - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexy, iruka enfermero, kakairu - Freeform, kakashi profesor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: One-shot #3 de "La nueva normalidad". Palabra clave: comida.En el que Iruka es un enfermero demasiado cansado y Kakashi un vecino amable. Una noche, ambos comparten un momento de intimidad.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: La nueva normalidad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121414
Kudos: 6





	Jodidamente adorable

Iruka salió de la habitación 312 como un alma en pena. A sus espaldas, dos auxiliares de enfermería se encargaban de tapar con una sábana el cuerpo ahora inerte de una mujer joven.

—No había nada que hacer, Iruka —le dijo una voz a su derecha. Al parecer, la doctora Tsunade se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

—Era tan joven... —susurró Iruka, con tono derrotado— No debería haber pisado un hospital hasta dentro de diez años, y aun así...

—Aun así decidió irse a una fiesta clandestina en lugar de mirar por su salud —le cortó Tsunade—. La gente estúpida existe, Iruka. Y, mientras la medicina moderna no sea capaz de curar semejante enfermedad, mucho me temo que los médicos vamos a tener que tratar durante mucho tiempo con estúpidos. Llevamos diciendo desde marzo que esto no es ninguna broma, que la gente debe cuidarse y protegerse. Hemos dado consejos, hemos tomado medidas y hemos hecho turnos tan largos que, si el personal sanitario de verdad cobráramos lo que nos merecemos, ningún gobierno podría terminar de pagarnos jamás... Pero la gente es estúpida.

Iruka lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo entendía y le enfurecía. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero sabía lo incómodo que podía ser llorar con las gafas del equipo de protección puestas, así que cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el llanto.

—Oh, Iruka... —suspiró Tsunade. La doctora cruzó los dos pasos que los separaban y, acto seguido, lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue extraño sentir la presión de dos brazos amigos rodeándole a través del plástico, y aun así le reconfortó.

—Lo siento... Sé que no debería ser tan.... Pero es que es demasiado... —sollozó Iruka sin querer, consciente de que, en cualquier momento, podría pasar alguien. Tsunade le abrazó más fuerte.

—Somos humanos, Iruka. Incluso los que han ejercido la medicina desde hace años, no habían visto nada igual desde hacía tiempo. Es normal sentirse cansado y abatido; lo importante es no rendirse —le dijo, separándose de él para mirarle a la cara—. Dime una cosa: ¿cuánto te queda para terminar tu turno?

—En realidad, ya ha terminado—le respondió Iruka, recomponiéndose un poco—. Hace diez minutos.

—Pues vete a casa y tómate esos días libres que llevas aplazando desde agosto.

—P-pero Tsunade...

—Pero nada, Iruka. Todos los días venimos al hospital, y todos los días nos ponemos el maldito traje EPI durante ocho horas o las que hagan falta. También tratamos todos los días con la muerte de pacientes y con la ineptitud de nuestros gobernantes, que de pronto parecen interesados por la economía del país, además de la de sus propios bolsillos. Mención especial se merecen los imbéciles que no saben llevar la puta nariz por dentro de la mascarilla, los negacionistas y esos vecinos cabrones que cuelgan en las puertas de nuestras casas notitas invitándonos a abandonar el edificio mientras trabajemos en un hospital. Y, para colmo, hay por ahí gente diciendo que no sabemos hacer otra cosa que quejarnos. ¡Ya está bien! Llevas partiéndote el culo desde hace meses; ya va siendo hora de que te tomes un descanso. De nada me sirve que mi jefe de enfermería caiga también enfermo. Cógete unos días libres y recarga baterías; lo necesitas.

Iruka asintió. No le gustaba la idea de dejar un hueco vacío entre las filas de enfermería durante varios días, pero Tsunade tenía razón. Además, no le cabía la menor duda de que Tsunade encontraría a alguien para sustituirle en su ausencia.

—Gracias, Tsunade.

—Fuera de mi vista, Umino. No te quiero volver a ver hasta dentro de una semana —le advirtió. Iruka sonrió levemente; Tsunade era una buena jefa.

—————————————————

El edificio en el que vivía Iruka no era muy grande, y eso le gustaba. Él siempre había sido una persona muy sociable, por lo que no le hubiera gustado nada terminar viviendo en un sitio en el que no conociera a nadie. No. Para él, su casa, su zona de confort, tenía que estar rodeada de caras conocidas. Quizás por eso, cuando entró en el ascensor y se cruzó con su vecino de enfrente, no pudo evitar sonreír, por muy cansado que estuviera.

—Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san —le saludó, y el otro asintió a modo de saludo.

—Buenas. ¿Cómo va todo, Iruka-sensei? Mucho trabajo, imagino.

—Sí... —susurró el enfermero, y ni el tono de voz cansado ni la forma en la que Iruka desvió la mirada pasaron desapercibidos para Kakashi. Sin embargo, supuso que no sería inteligente sacar a relucir los demonios de su vecino. Aun así, se atrevió a decirle lo siguiente:

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy, Iruka... Soy consciente de lo mucho que estáis trabajando los sanitarios, y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... Más todavía cuando se trata de mi propio vecino. De hecho... La universidad obliga al profesorado a hacerse el test cada cierto tiempo, y he dado negativo siempre. Así que si quieres hablar o incluso te apetece tener compañía, simplemente llama a mi puerta... Soy un espacio seguro—bromeó Kakashi.

—Kakashi-san... —susurró Iruka un tanto emocionado— Muchas gracias...

El ascensor llegó al tercer piso, interrumpiendo a Iruka. Pero Kakashi se puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dio una de sus características sonrisas, así que el enfermero se dio por entendido.

—Buenas noches, Iruka-sensei... Y descansa, se nota que lo necesitas —mencionó el peliplateado mientras entraba en su casa. Iruka se despidió rápidamente de él e hizo lo mismo. En cuanto cerró la puerta, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ya era malo salir a la calle con las marcas que dejaban las gafas del EPI aún grabadas sobre la piel, pero que encima te viera tu _crush_ con la cara llena de surcos rojos... En fin, no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Kakashi no se fijaba en él de ese modo. Para él, Iruka no era más que su vecino; uno al que apreciaba, sí, pero un vecino al fin y al cabo. Iruka se reconfortó con el recuerdo de aquella cálida mano que se había posado sobre su hombro. Qué bonito era soñar...

Su estómago rugió, devolviéndole a la realidad, y pronto recordó el hambre y la extenuación. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Iruka había estado pensando en lo que haría con su tiempo libre las próximas horas y, para cuando aparcó el coche, ya tenía establecido un plan muy concreto: primero tomaría un baño, porque aunque se hubiera dado una ducha en el vestuario del hospital antes de irse, todavía podía oler el amoníaco y el desinfectante adheridos a su piel y a su ropa, y empezaba a darle jaqueca; después del baño, se haría algo de cenar y, finalmente, se metería en la cama a hibernar.

Con todo eso en mente se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a desvestirse. Ni siquiera se molestó en colgar el abrigo en el perchero del pasillo o dejar los zapatos bien colocados en una esquina de la entrada, simplemente se lo quitó todo y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo del baño hasta formar un montón de prendas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para andarse con delicadezas. Si acaso, el único miramiento que tuvo fue el de sacarse el teléfono móvil y la cartera de los bolsillos y dejarlos sobre la cisterna del váter.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua. Durante un par de minutos, lo único que salió fue agua helada, pero no le importó; sabía que, en cuanto el agua empezara a calentarse, sus músculos entumecidos por el frío se irían destensando bajo el influjo del calor, y la sensación de relajación sería mucho más placentera y duradera.

Estuvo bajo el agua hasta que sintió las yemas de los dedos tan arrugadas como pasas. Para entonces, se había lavado varias veces el pelo con su champú favorito, ese que olía a argán y que dejaba su cabello tan sedoso que apenas podía sujetarlo con un coletero cuando se secaba. De hecho... Iruka miró durante unos segundos el gel de ducha. De pronto, el olor a vainilla ya no se le antojaba tan apetecible.

—A la porra —se dijo Iruka volviendo a coger el champú, y esta vez lo utilizó para enjabonarse el cuerpo entero y envolver con ese aroma a aceite exótico cada recoveco de su piel. Si se escurría de la cama mientras dormía, bien aceptaría su destino.

En cuanto salió de la ducha se envolvió con un albornoz y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, buscando con la mayor presteza su ropa más cómoda y gruesa. En cuanto la encontró, volvió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo ¡Qué fría estaba la casa, por Dios!

Una vez dentro del baño, se deshizo del albornoz y buscó en el interior de los armaritos un tarro de aloe vera. Llevar tantas horas y durante tantos días el traje EPI le hacía sudar tanto que le habían salido unas grandes rozaduras en la parte interna de los muslos, y le estaban empezando a escocer mucho.

—Mierda... —susurró al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin aloe vera. Bueno, ya compraría mañana; mientras tanto tendría que aguantarse.

Se vistió y se secó el pelo con secador, a sabiendas de que si se iba a dormir con el pelo mojado, a la mañana siguiente lo que tendría en la cabeza no sería una melena suave y brillante, sino un nido de pájaros locos. Mientras hacía esto, se miró en el espejo con ojo analítico.

«No me extraña que Kakashi-san pareciera realmente preocupado por mí... Tengo un aspecto horrible», se dijo, observando aquel reflejo que le devolvía la imagen de alguien un tanto pálido, con los ojos un poco hundidos por las ojeras y la mandíbula más marcada. Seguramente, con tanto ajetreo había perdido algún que otro kilo. Pero a Iruka no podía importarle menos; sus pacientes siempre serían lo primero. Ya sabía a lo que se exponía cuando eligió carrera y profesión, y no iría por ahí victimizándose. Pero, diablos, ojalá la gente fuera más sensata...

Con aquel pensamiento fue a la cocina para prepararse algo que comer. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger la ropa del suelo del baño o poner las toallas en la lavadora. Mañana sería otro día, que hoy ya se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en la nevera le dejó con la boca abierta.

—Nada... No hay... Nada... —pensó en voz alta. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿no? Es decir, últimamente casi que vivía en el hospital, pero tampoco había llegado al punto de olvidarse de hacer la compra... ¿Verdad?

Mentira. Porque no solo era la nevera, sino también los armarios y la despensa. Confirmado: en casa de Umino Iruka no había nada que comer. Bueno, sí, ese triste limón pocho y solitario que había en la nevera. Pero Iruka casi que prefería comerse las telarañas que había en su despensa antes que tocar ese limón con un palo.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podría hacer? Eran más de las diez de la noche, y ya no quedarían supermercados abiertos, y estaba demasiado en contra de la política laboral tan injusta de empresas como Just Eat, que explotaban a sus repartidores y encima los obligaban a declararse como falsos autónomos, así que ni de coña. De pronto, un flashback le vino a la mente.

«Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy...».

Iruka se lo pensó varias veces; era tarde. Ahora bien, Kakashi era profesor en la universidad local, y más de una vez habían comentado los quebraderos de cabeza que suponía trabajar hasta tarde, incluso aunque no fuera de cara al público, ya fuera corrigiendo exámenes y preparando clases u organizando horarios y redactando informes. ¿Qué debería hacer? Lo correcto sería no llamar, y menos a esas horas. ¡Pero tenía tanta hambre!

Su estómago rugió cual lobo hambriento, y casi de inmediato decidió al menos intentarlo. Llamaría una vez al timbre, y si Kakashi no le abría la puerta, daría por entendido que el profesor ya se habría acostado.

—————————————————

DING DONG.

Iruka se estremeció al darse cuenta de que, en mitad de la noche, la campana de un timbre parecía mucho más sonora y molesta.

Esperó varios segundos a que Kakashi atendiera la puerta y, cuando ya llevaba en el pasillo lo suficiente como para echar de menos algo más grueso que unos pantalones de algodón y una sudadera, se dio la vuelta para volver a meterse en casa.

—¿Iruka? —le llamó con un tono bajo una voz a sus espaldas. Iruka se giró y se encontró con Kakashi, que le miraba a través de la rendija entreabierta de su puerta. El enfermero desandó los pasos que ya había dado hacia su propia puerta y se puso frente a Kakashi.

—Ah, sí... Perdona, sé que es tarde.

—No, no, tranquilo. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, me hubiera dado más prisa en abrir. Por las horas que eran, no me he fiado.

—Lo entiendo... Quizás no debería de haberte molestado. Sí que es tarde...

Kakashi vio a Iruka empezar a dudar y se pateó mentalmente. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Sensei —le llamó con esa voz autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a réplicas—, dime.

Iruka pareció entender que tenía toda la atención de Kakashi, porque ya no parecía tan inseguro, y Kakashi se dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías unos huevos, o algo de arroz... Quizás un poco de fruta o... Lo que sea, en realidad...

—¿Perdón? —Kakashi no entendía nada. Iruka se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—E-es que... Bueno... No tengo comida en casa... Llevo tantos turnos seguidos en el hospital que se me ha olvidado hacer la compra, y claro...

—Tengo udon... —dijo Kakashi, cortando la palabrería del otro. Al profesor le parecía adorable la forma en la que su vecino parloteaba cuando se ponía nervioso, pero lo cierto es que Iruka parecía más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio, y Kakashi quiso alimentarlo hasta que viera sus pómulos un tanto menos marcados— Acabo de hacerlo hace un rato, y como no sé calcular bien las cantidades, siempre acabo haciendo como para una semana.

Udon. Comida casera, y encima de puchero. Iruka quería llorar de felicidad. Hacía que no comía comida casera desde que fue a visitar a Naruto, y Kushina llenó la mesa con comida como si esperara un batallón para cenar. De aquello hacía ya un mes. Entre la poca pericia de Iruka para cocinar y sus horarios para chiflados, no era ningún misterio el por qué había bajado de peso.

—¡P-pero no llores, hombre! —exclamó Kakashi.

—————————————————

—Sí que tenías hambre... —comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios. Iruka se sonrojó; llevaba ya dos platos.

—La verdad es que está muy bueno. Gracias por la comida, Kakashi, y por invitarme a pasar; mi casa parece el Polo Norte.

—Tranquilo. Te lo he dicho antes, aquí siempre serás bienvenido. Además, así te daba tiempo a que el piso se calentara. Seguro que cuando vuelves, la calefacción ya ha dejado la casa a buena temperatura.

—Eso espero... —suspiró Iruka— Por cierto, ¿tú no comes, Kakashi? —le preguntó, y es que el mayor simplemente se había sentado frente a él en la mesa del comedor y se había dedicado a charlar con él y observarle mientras comía.

—He cenado nada más llegar. Además, hay algo extrañamente placentero en verte comer... Realmente la disfrutas, sensei.

—¡P-pero qué cosas dices! —exclamó avergonzado Iruka, cogiendo la servilleta y tirándosela al otro. Kakashi se rió, dejando que la tela aterrizara sobre su cara.

― Voy a hacer té ¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó Kakashi. Iruka asintió.

—Sí, gracias. Mientras tanto, me encargo yo de los platos, para agradecerte.

—No es necesario, Iruka.

—Insisto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Kakashi le dejó hacer, al fin y al cabo, sabía que Iruka podía ser bastante cabezón cuando se trataba de sus propios principios. Iruka puso los cubiertos dentro del plato ahora vacío y se dispuso a llevarlo al fregadero, pero, a medio camino de levantarse de la silla, un pinchacillo de dolor le atenazó las piernas, dejándolo paralizado en aquella extraña posición.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kakashi enarcando una ceja. Iruka trató de sonreír para quitarle importancia, pero, a juzgar por la cara que puso Kakashi, no le salió bien— Anda, dame eso.

Kakashi cogió el plato y el vaso de manos de Iruka, y el enfermero volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención del profesor sobre su persona y, cuando eso ocurrió, agachó la mirada, completamente avergonzado.

—Habla —exigió Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de exasperación.

—N-no es nada...

—Sensei, juro por Dios que si te lo tengo que sacar por la fuerza...

—¡Rozaduras! Tengo... rozaduras... El traje EPI da mucho calor, y me hace sudar como un pollo en el horno. Pero no me lo puedo quitar durante horas, así que tengo que trabajar sudado dentro de un traje que no permite la transpiración. Al final, me han salido unas rozaduras en los muslos, y al hacer ciertos movimientos, la piel se estira y duele...

Kakashi lo miró fijamente y en silencio durante unos interminables segundos, e Iruka quiso morirse allí mismo.

—¡Te dije que era una tontería! —exclamó tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar. Kakashi suspiró.

—De verdad... Para ser enfermero, tienes muy poco cuidado contigo mismo... —murmuró Kakashi mientras se levantaba de la mesa— Quédate ahí —le ordenó al ver que Iruka hacía ademán de levantarse.

Iruka obedeció y, desde su silla, observó a Kakashi dejar los platos en el fregadero de la cocina y después desaparecer por el pasillo. Le escuchó trastear unas habitaciones más allá y, minutos más tarde, lo vio reaparecer por la puerta del comedor.

—Toma. Es crema de avena y esto otro aceite de almendra. Si los mezclas, estoy seguro de que mejorarás.

—G-gracias...

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

—¡¿C-cómo?! P-pero eso es...

Iruka no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera imaginado que Kakashi se ofrecería a algo así.

—Tú... ¿q-quieres untarme crema en los m-muslos?

—Maa, sensei, lo haces sonar como algo pervertido...

—¡Es que no hay otro modo de verlo!

Kakashi sonrió para sí. Iruka estaba tan nervioso que temblaba, pero Kakashi sabía que si el enfermero se hubiera sentido violentado por su proposición, le hubiera mandado a freír espárragos desde el principio. Lo sabía porque ya le había visto hacerlo con aquél imbécil de Mizuki cuando quiso pasarse de listo. Y solo por eso, Kakashi aún estaba ahí, jugando al gato y al ratón con su adorable vecino.

—Bueno, y ¿tan malo sería? —preguntó Kakashi con aire desenfadado, pero Iruka vio sus ojos oscureciéndose al divisar sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por el picante del udon— Sensei, yo solo quiero cuidar de ti... ¿Me dejas? —le susurró inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Iruka se sintió hipnotizado por aquellos orbes tan negros como ónices. Asintió con lentitud y Kakashi dibujó lentamente una sonrisa ladeada que a Iruka le aceleró el pulso. El profesor rodeó la mesa y, una vez frente a Iruka, le tendió la mano. Iruka la tomó, y el peliplateado le acompañó hasta el sofá, no sin antes coger el aceite y la crema de encima de la mesa.

Kakashi puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Iruka, y este se tensó automáticamente.

—No estés nervioso... No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, ¿vale? —le aseguró el peliplateado acariciándole la mejilla. Iruka se atrevió a mirarle.

—Es solo que hace mucho tiempo desde que... Bueno...

Kakashi sintió un sonrojo crepitar por sus propias mejillas. Iruka lo vio, y se ruborizó el doble.

—Pero ¿tú por qué te pones rojo ahora?

—Es que te pones muy guapo cuando te sonrojas...

Kakashi quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía ser un adulto tan jodidamente adorable?

—¿Ves? Los dos somos idiotas; nada malo puede pasar —bromeo Kakashi, logrando arrancarle una pequeña carcajada a Iruka, y algo en el interior del peliplateado quiso vitorear como si acabase de ganar un campeonato. Atraído por el rostro sonriente de Iruka, Kakashi enmarcó aquella carita morena y se inclinó sobre su boca.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó en un suspiro justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los del enfermero. Las pupilas de Iruka se distorsionaron y su aliento se entrecortó; estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía oler el detergente que utilizaba Kakashi. Iruka asintió en respuesta a la pregunta y ambos se encontraron a mitad camino.

Kakahi enredó sus dedos con los mechones de cabello que rodeaban la cara de Iruka, y cuando acarició sin querer sus orejas, a Iruka le flojearon las rodillas. Kakashi sonrió mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior del enfermero.

—Sabes a udon —comentó Kakashi para molestarlo.

—¿Y a qué quieres que sepa, bobo? —le preguntó Iruka, separándose un poco y haciendo un mohín.

—A mí —le dijo, y por su sonrisa, Iruka supo que había caído él solito en una trampa para niños.

—Idiota —susurró con las mejillas completamente arreboladas. Kakashi volvió a acercar sus bocas y sonrió encima de sus labios. Iruka se derritió por dentro y se dejó envolver en un nuevo beso.

Las manos de Kakashi abandonaron las mejillas de Iruka para coger las del enfermero y llevarlas desde donde se aferraban a su camiseta hasta su cuello. Iruka se dejó, y aprovechó la nueva posición para pegarse cuán largo era contra la alta figura de Kakashi. Ya de paso aprovechó para confirmar una duda que siempre había tenido: ¿cómo sería el pelo de Kakashi? Duro, descubrió. No era exactamente suave, pero era muy agradable al tacto, tan espeso que Iruka podía hundir su mano en aquella maraña plateada y perderla en su interior.

Kakashi gimió un poco, e Iruka probó a repetir el movimiento previo a semejante melodía. Iruka rasguñó levemente la nuca de Kakashi, y el otro tembló ligeramente. Mmmm... Interesante.

—Sensei... —susurró Kakashi contra su oído con una voz apenas audible y un deje tan íntimo que Iruka se sintió poderoso.

—Las rozaduras... —le recordó Iruka. Kakashi dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del enfermero y le rodeó con aquellos brazos tan largos y fuertes. Iruka quedó enjaulado en todo ese calor y el olor a detergente y quiso quedarse a vivir allí para siempre.

«Podría ahorrarme la calefacción en invierno», pensó para sí en términos prácticos.

Kakashi pareció recuperarse y se irguió. Esta vez, cuando llevó sus manos a la cintura de Iruka, el enfermero no se sobresaltó, estaba demasiado ocupado devolviéndole la mirada al peliplateado. Kakashi le sonrió con dulzura y se arrodilló frente a Iruka. El castaño, presintiendo lo que quería hacer, cogió el borde de su sudadera y la subió para que Kakashi tuviera mejor acceso a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Kakashi le sonrió desde abajo; aquella perspectiva no estaba nada mal.

Kakashi depositó un beso en el obligo de Iruka, ahora visible, y después ahuecó su nariz contra aquél tierno botón de piel. Iruka tembló, soltando un jadeo, y el peliplateado se regodeó. Un leve aroma a aceite de argán inundó las fosas nasales de Kakashi, que no pudo evitar olfatear contra el estómago de su ahora amante.

—¡M-me haces cosquillas! —rió Iruka, removiéndose un poco.

—Perdona —se disculpó Kakashi, sin sentirlo realmente. Le dio un último beso a aquél bonito ombligo y volvió a su tarea principal: quitarle los pantalones a Iruka. No era una mala tarea, si le preguntaban.

Con dedos hábiles, deshizo el lazo con el que Iruka había ajustado la cinturilla del pantalón a su cuerpo. El pantalón se aflojó al instante, y bien podría haber caído al suelo por la propia gravedad, pero Kakashi quiso acompañar el movimiento con sus manos. Quería colmar a Iruka de sensaciones y hacerle olvidar los últimos meses de arduo trabajo y estrés; no mentía cuando le dijo que quería cuidar de él. Y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que Iruka estuviera dispuesto a darle con tal de que aquella preciosa persona se quedara un ratito más con él.

Con una caricia que fue desde la cintura de Iruka hasta sus talones, Kakashi deslizó los pantalones hasta el suelo. Centímetros de interminable piel dorada se extendían frente a los ojos de Kakashi, que bebió de aquella imagen a placer. Llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de aquellas rodillas morenas y se deleitó con el temblor que sacudió a Iruka al rasguñar la tierna piel de allí.

—Cosquillas... —advirtió Iruka, pero Kakashi advirtió cierto brillo feroz en aquellos ojos que cada vez más se asemejaban al chocolate caliente; la mirada de Iruka era tan brillante que parecía líquida de verdad.

«Otro día», se prometió Kakashi; otro día experimentaría con el cuerpo entero de Iruka. Esta noche, sin embargo, era para el disfrute de Iruka, no para colmar su propia curiosidad. Recordándose eso, buscó con su mirada las rozaduras de las que Iruka le había estado hablando. Las halló rápidamente entre los muslos de Iruka, ascendiendo por debajo de aquel bóxer blanco hasta dónde la vista de Kakashi ya no alcanzaba. Eran dos sarpullidos de un color rojo brillante y parecían realmente incómodos. Kakashi no se quiso ni imaginar cómo de incómodo o incluso adolorido había estado Iruka durante los últimos turnos en el hospital.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó a Iruka mientras cogía el bote de crema y el de aceite.

Iruka asintió; no estaba seguro de poder soportar de pie la imagen de Kakashi _así_... Y menos si sus manos andaban untándole crema y aceite entre las piernas. Iruka se sentó en el sofá y Kakashi empezó a mezclar ambos ungüentos en la palma de su mano. Cuando estuvo más o menos emulsionado, Kakashi se coló entre las piernas del enfermero, abriéndolas lo suficiente para caber, y deslizó con delicadeza sus manos sobre la piel enfebrecida y tan sensible que Iruka dio un respingo. Kakashi se disculpó de inmediato, pero Iruka le dijo que continuara, que era solo un poco de escozor.

Iruka, por su parte, veía toda la escena con los párpados medio caídos. Era tan sensual... Nunca se esperó que llegaría el día en que Hatake Kakashi le llevaría hasta su sofá y le daría un masaje entre los muslos. Vamos, es que ni loco. Y ahora, ahí estaban ambos. Iruka se dejó arrullar por un momento por toda aquella amalgama de sensaciones: el aroma a detergente, la cálida sensación de aquellos besos que todavía cosquilleaban en sus labios, el cansancio de tantos meses trabajando a destajo, aquel efecto de soñolencia que provocaba tener el estómago satisfecho, y el agradable tacto de aquellas cálidas manos acariciando su piel. Los párpados de Iruka se cerraron un poco, y entre la bruma del sueño, la imagen de Kakashi entre sus piernas todavía parecía más evocadora, como una fantasía.

Kakashi coló sus manos por debajo del bóxer, queriendo perseguir aquella rojeces furiosas hasta donde llegaran y aliviar el dolor de Iruka. Varias caricias sobre su ingle, siempre con cuidado de evitar cierta parte de la anatomía del otro, fueron suficientes para despertar un candor electrizante en el bajo vientre de Iruka. Kakashi ya se lo había dicho, que no haría nada que él no quisiera, pero Iruka tuvo tantas ganas de pedirle que le sacara los calzoncillos y se encargara de todo... Aun así el cansancio era aún mayor. Así que, a medida que el peso de sus párpados parecía aumentar, y la posibilidad de mantener los ojos abiertos se iba reduciendo, Iruka se dejó ir. Su miembro fue cobrando vida y, como en medio de un sueño, vio a Kakashi mirarle con una expresión que oscilaba entre el anhelo y la exasperación.

—Kashi... —le llamó con voz de otro planeta, queriendo disculparse, pero Kakashi le dedicó una de las sonrisas más tiernas que jamás hubiera visto. Iruka se preguntó si era real o solo producto de su soñolienta imaginación.

Kakashi continuó con su masaje, asegurándose de hidratar bien aquella piel tan sensible, e Iruka empezó a gemir, su pene cada vez más erguido, aunque atrapado en aquella prisión sintética.

Los suspiros de Iruka fueron en aumento, cada vez más roncos, y sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas sin derramar. Kakashi no pudo más; todo hombre tiene sus propios límites, y el suyo estaba en un Iruka completamente indefenso a medio camino entre el mundo de los sueños y el de los despiertos, extasiado y a su merced, y llamándolo _Kashi_ porque simplemente estaba demasiado cansado como para pronunciar su nombre entero. Kakashi se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Maniobró a Iruka con cuidado de sacarlo de aquél estado de duermevela hasta que tuvo su espalda contra su pecho. Kakashi apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Iruka y, mientras volvía a preparar un poco más de aquella mezcla para masajear, empezó a repartir besos por el cuello del enfermero. Se recreó en la tierna piel que cubría la unión entre la mandíbula y el cuello, aspirando profundamente aquel delicioso aroma a aceite de argán y emborrachándose con él.

Kakashi aprovechó la nueva posición y esta vez atacó las rozaduras desde la parte de arriba del bóxer. Deslizó sus manos por la hendidura que dibujaban sobre la piel morena los huesos de la cadera de Iruka y empapó aquella zona también con crema y aceite. El pene de Iruka asomó tímidamente al enrollarse un poco el elástico del bóxer, y el enfermero gimió guturalmente al sentir la tela rozar contra la hinchada curva de su miembro. Iruka giró el rostro, y entre sueños y gemidos, buscó la boca de Kakashi, que le besó con pasión contenida. Solo un par de segundos más tarde, Iruka explotó en una amalgama de gemidos y palabras sin sentido que Kakashi se bebió de su boca.

—Lo siento, Kashi... —murmuró Iruka con la voz afónica y la respiración un poco entrecortada. Kakashi se aseguró de absorber todo detalle de aquella escena y guardó esa imagen y esa voz en la cajita de los recuerdos especiales que había en su cabeza.

—Jodidamente adorable... —susurró Kakashi para sí mientras depositaba un beso sobre el párpado izquierdo del enfermero. Iruka le sonrió, sintiéndose especial en aquel mundo de fantasía, y solo un suspiro más tarde, quedó profundamente dormido. Kakashi se quedó allí un rato, disfrutando de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, decidió mudarse a la cama.

Tomó a Iruka entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, donde lo depositó sobre las sábanas. Iruka se despertó un poco con el movimiento, y le llamó.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —le aseguró Kakashi con voz bajita. Cuando Iruka volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a Kakashi secando con una toalla pequeña las rozaduras y aplicando con cuidado polvos de talco sobre ellas; su abdomen ya limpio de cualquier rastro de blanquecina semilla.

—¿Qué querrás para desayunar mañana? —le preguntó Kakashi cuando se dio cuenta de que Iruka le observaba. El enfermero se lo pensó un poco; el tacto de Kakashi demasiado agradable como para pensar con claridad.

—Tortitas... —dijo al final mientras veía a Kakashi limpiarse las manos.

—Tortitas, entonces —asintió Kakashi, tumbándose junto a Iruka, que se acomodó contra su pecho.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y esto es todo por esta semana! Os dejo aquí el link de la cara B del proyecto: https://www.wattpad.com/1017123255-la-nueva-normalidad-kakairu-cara-b-un-anbu-en
> 
> ¡Cuidaos muchis! Y recordad: si os ha gustado, dejad kudos <3


End file.
